bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 22-Desparate Help
Last time, Immortus attacked the Dark Hex Castle with the intention of taking the Shadow Jewel Fragment. He defeated all the Dark Hex Brawlers, except for Duncan and his father; the Dark Master of Bakugan. The mysterious masked villain who's been watching the brawlers has finally revealed himself as Parasyte He pretended to use Drothkenoid in order to distract Duncan and the Dark Master to take the Shadow Jewel Fragment and Brawlacus Dharak. Immortus and Parasyte escaped. Drothkenoid drained the energy out of both the Jewel Fragment and Dharak. Scientist: "Exokor is ready. Along with Smashtor and Riptor." Dark Master: "We're just missing Dharak... And Duncan? Has anyone seen him?" Katana: "No." Blast: "Haven't seen him." Zeke: "Nope." Earth Me: "Ability Activate! Blitz Superior!" Drago and I were training in the mountains. "You're doing great!" Drago: "I have the perfect partner." All of a sudden, someone walked up to us. One of the few people anyone would expect. "Brawley X Masterz...." "Duncan Dwyhte... What are you doing here?" Duncan: "I need your help. I seriously need your help." Me: "Why would I help you?" Duncan: "Aren't you a hero?" Me: "Yeah, so?" Duncan: "Please... I came to you first. I need yours and Jade's help." Drago: "Why Jade?" Duncan: "Well her Dharak. She and my Dharak are twins, they have a connection. It will help me find my Dharak." Me: "Stay here, don't move. Drago, stay with him, make sure he doesn't go anywhere." I activated my BakuMeter and contacted Jade, Emilia, and Phantom. I knew the three of them would be enough. Phantom is smart, Emilia is sweet, and Jade is the one he wants. "Guys, come here, I have a problem that I need help dealing with." When they all arrived, I showed them Duncan. "Here's my problem, he wants help." Jade: "Why on Earth or any other planet would we possibly ever help you?!" Duncan: "Its the only favor I've ever asked of you. Even though I'm a prince, I like to do things for myself. Dharak is my best friend and he's been stolen by this dude Immortus and his boss, Parasyte." Me: "Parasyte? Who's that?" Duncan: "You don't know him? Tall, white mask with red marks on it. Bug-like themed clothes, purple jacket. He uses Darkus Drothkenoid." I drank a can of root beer then took a spit-take. "THAT'S HIM?! Parasyte's his name..." Duncan: "You know him?" Phantom: "We've encountered him before. We just never learned his name." Jade: "I don't trust him." Haos Brawlacus Dharak flew up to Duncan, right in front of him. She stared right into his eyes. "He is telling the truth." Jade: "Hmph." Me: "Well they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Duncan is Parasyte's enemy and Parasyte is our enemy." Jade: "Fine..." Me: "Get Axel and Destroyer down here, this is gonna be tough. Last time we faced Drothkenoid and Parasyte we almost got killed." Destroyer and Axel showed up. Drago and Jade's Dharak opened a portal to New Vestroia. We all walked in. After we arrived, I asked "How did you get on Earth anyway?" Duncan: "It's complicated, my dad's got alot of tech." He started running somewhere and we followed him. Since we were on New Vestroia, our Bakugan returned to monster form. He pointed to a spot. "Do me a favor. Sabator, dig here." Sabator: "Why should I?" Duncan: "Please, I'm begging you..." Sabator started digging into the ground. ???: "What do you think you're doing?" We turned around. Me: "Immortus...." Immortus: "Horridian! Take them down!" Horridian blasted our Bakugan. As Sabator was digging, the ground began to crack. Small insects came out of thr ground. Phantom: "Those parasites again!" Me: "Ability Activate! Particle Buster!" Drago simultaneously shocked all the parasites. Immortus: "Deadly Nightmare!" Horridian blasted Drago from behind. The other two heads were just firing at random targets. Duncan jumped down one of the cracks and slid down into an underground cavern. He had a connection to Dharak. (I know I can find you, we share a Switch Code.) Duncan closed his eyes. He heard screaming, an agonizing cry of agony. He knew where it was coming from and he ran to it. "DHARAK!!!" Parasyte: "You? How did you find this place?" Duncan: "Stumbled upon it by mistake." Parasyte: "You're too late, Dharak's energy now belongs to Drothkenoid!" Duncan was enraged. Suddenly dark energy started glowing off of him and his Dharak. But all of a sudden above ground... "Pyrus Ability Activate! Core Magma!" A ball of fire was shot down from the sky. All our Bakugan moved out of the way and the blast left a pit that seemed bottomless. The Dark Master riding Drakohex flew down. Me: "Him... Why's he here?" Jade: "I knew I couldn't trust Duncan..." All of us jumped into the pit and ended up in Parasyte's cavern. Duncan and Dharak screamed in synch. Out of nowhere, a portal of darkness opened and what came out was Exokor with Smashtor and Riptor attached. Duncan's eyes glowed red. "Dharak Colossus destroy Drothkenoid!" The parasites on Dharak were all incinerated and he took control of Exokor. He blasted Drothkenoid's cacoonl.The cacoon began to glow and crack. Drothkenoid: (low growl) Drago: "Not him again!" The cacoon broke open. We saw something fly up out of the ground and into the stratosphere of New Vestroia. Parasyte: "Drothkenoid rise!" Dark Master: "He is just waking up NOW?! I saw him before with my own eyes!" Parasyte: "A mere illusion; a demonstartion of my power of darkness." He vanished all of a sudden. Drothkenoid looked down on New Vestroia from space. He opened his mouth and gatherered power He blasted a ray of darkness down to the planet. Me: "We gotta get out of here!" My eyes became dragon-like and I grew claws. I started climbing up the cave walls to get through the opening in the ceiling. Drago: "Brawley calm down." Dark Master: "Yes, Brawlekus, stay calm." Me: "How do you know my real name?" Dark Master: "Darkus Ability Activate! Reversal Portal!" Drakohex opened up a portal of darkness and the ray went into it. A second portal opened up behind Drothkenoid and blasted him. Drothkenoid reabsorbed the power and blasted it back to the ground twice as powerful. Drakohex: "It didn't work. We need a new plan, and fast. Drothkenoid will run out of energy soon but we must react NOW." I jumped off the walls and stood on the ground. Phantom, Jade, Emilia, Axel, Destroyer, Immortus, the Dark Master, Duncan, and I all pulled out cards and cried: "ABILITY ACTIVATE!" Then we noticed all our Bakugan were having their energy drained by Drothkenoid's bugs. I started to get really mad. Dark Master: "Forbidden Core activate!" Drakohex's jaws opened and the eye revealed itself. All the parasites on him were killed and fell off. He flew up out of the cavern and blocked the blast. Drakohex: "Hard to believe I'm actually trying to save you brawlers and Bakugan. Escpecially you, Dragonoid." I jumped on top of Drago's head. We flew up above ground, ignoring the fact that Drago could pass out at any second. My Crimson Jewel Fragment glowed, along with the other jewel fragments. Even something around Emilia's neck glowed. Dark Master: "You've had the Sapphire Jewel Fragment this whole time?" Me: "No time for that now!" Lights from the Fragments entered Drago. Suddenly I saw that ghost dragon again and it turned into fire. Drago: "COLOSSAL FIRE!!!" Drakohex moved out of the way and Drago's attack collided with Drothkenoid's. Drago became enveloped in the flame and started flying up towards Drothkenoid......... Drothkenoid awakened, the Sapphire Jewel Fragment revealed, Dark Hex and B.E.C.B. leaders working together. WHAT THE HECK WILL HAPPEN NEXT ON' BAKUGAN RP: DIMENSIONAL HEROES'?! Category:Blog posts